So Wrong
by BlackAsDay
Summary: After that ball where Ciel had to 'dress up' him and Sebastian decide that he should do it more often. SebastianxCiel  yaoi...obviously


_**Warnings: **__yaoi, smut, a bit of cross dressing, all that fun stuff…_

_I got the idea for this one when I saw this picture that I'll post the link for so you all can see it on my profile. Check it out._

_Anyways here the story is:_

…_.._

_(Ciel…)_

My very first thoughts about my current situation; this is the most horribly embarrassing moment in my entire life. I never thought it could get worse. I was already wearing a dress for Christ's sake! Oh, but I was wrong. So, so _wrong…._

…

We finally reached the mansion, much to slow for my taste. I was itching to be out of this dress and its accompanying…undergarments, shall we say. Plus being this close to Sebastian, being in his arms, made me uncomfortable. I could feel my heart racing faster in this proximity to my butler.

It was completely inappropriate. We were both men, no matter how shamefully I may be dressed at this moment. I saw him stifling back laughter when he had first seen me...Well, maybe he didn't show it clearly, but I knew he was. He was just too much of a hell of a butler to show his emotions like that, but how could he not be thinking something like that? I looked utterly ridiculous.

I looked up, seeing those very eyes. He was looking at me again, from behind those fake glasses he was wearing, with this unreadable and unfamiliar look that somehow set my body aflame. Immediately I felt myself flush, my cheeks getting warmer and I was dreadfully certain that the color would match the god-awful dress I had on. I looked down quickly, hiding my stained cheeks from him. This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair the reactions he invoked in me when he seemed so utterly unable to be flustered himself.

As we reached the stairs I broke the silence we had maintained the whole way home. "Put me down now, I can walk myself," I demanded.

Dutifully he placed me on my feet, something almost like regret flashing through his beautiful red eyes. Beautiful? I was shocked with myself, when had I started thinking of him as beautiful? I shook my head forceful and determinedly may my way up the stairs and to my bedroom.

He followed of course. It was his job; _to follow me_ _till the end. _

I threw that stupid necklace off, into some random corner of the room; Sebastian would get it later, and rubbed my neck. If there was one thing I had learned from this experience, it was that women's clothes aren't very comfortable. The lace of those chokers has a tendency to begin feeling scratchy after an hour of wearing one, and those corsets. I shuddered; corsets had to be one of the cruelest and most unusual forms of torture ever invented.

I stood with my back to him, waiting for him to begin undressing me. I felt his long, slim fingers brush across my back, beginning to unlace the complicated dress. He slipped the ridiculous, frilly sleeves off my shoulders gently and I turned to face him. He held out his arm, offering support and balance as I stepped out of the monstrosity that had fallen and pooled around my feet.

I looked up after a moment, wondering why he wasn't making any move to finish undressing me or grab my night shirt. Slowly he stepped forward, eyes locked on my slim figure. I stood still, completely unsure of what was going on when he suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

I stood completely unmoving, the shock putting me in a daze as he moved his lips against my own unresponsive ones. I gasped as I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip, my body finally reacting and realizing slowly what was going on. I tried to pull back but he just wrapped his arms around me and slipped his tongue into my untrained mouth. I pushed against his shoulders as hard as I could and he finally released me, the change causing me to stumble backwards and fall onto the bed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I shouted, suddenly finding myself placed on Sebastian's lap on top of the bed. His hands moved up and down my sides, the feeling through the silk of the undergarment causing me to shiver. He kissed me again, moving his lips slower this time. Heat was coursing through my veins and I couldn't help but melt a bit into his arms.

Happy with my reaction he pulled away and smiled at me-smiled with that smug, smirk-like smile of his. Anger rushed through me and I brought my hand up to slap him across the face. Sebastian, however, being the demon butler he was, caught my hand just before it made contact with his cheek. I gasped angrily, about to start yelling or something when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead this time.

My whole face felt like it was on fire, with embarrassment, anger and…desire. Not that I would ever admit that. "Sebastian, I'm not a girl. Why are you doing this?"

He smiled once again before answering, "Young Master, forgive me. Though I may be one hell of a butler, no one could resist doing that right now, not with how you're dressed."

Then I realized I was sitting on him wearing nothing but a frilly corset and these matching frilly panties. Immediately I jumped up, looking frantically through the draws for my usual night shirt as my face turned even pinker.

Sebastian looped his arms around my waist, grabbing my wrists and pulling me back to the bed again. This time he leaned over me, looking me straight in the eyes, but he didn't do anything else. Just stared at me as I waited, my eyes closed. After a minute or so I peeked one of them open, realizing that I had actually been waiting for him to kiss me.

Shame flooded through me and immediately I opened my mouth to order him out but instead all that came out was a gasp as he leaned in and licked deviously up my neck, stopping just at the hollow under my ear. "Yes, young master?" he asked as I felt him smirk, one hand moving up my leg and slowly rubbing against my thigh.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he continued caressing me, right next to the spot where my arousal was dangerously growing. "S-stop," I managed to gasp out.

"Is that an order?" he questioned.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, completely unconvincing.

"I don't believe you," he whispered back, licking my ear. His hand moved closer, pressing teasingly against the growing bulge.

I moaned loudly, unable to control myself and arched my back, instinctively seeking out more friction from that hand. Sebastian complied, pressing back a little harder and rubbing more forcefully. It felt so, so, so _good. _How could something feel so pleasurable when it was so utterly wrong?

I almost whined in protest when Sebastian pulled his clothed hand up to his face, pulling his glove off with his teeth, but then it slid into my underwear, making flesh on flesh contact and causing me to pant heavily and writhe under the touch. Somehow my hands made it up till they were gripping his shoulder blades tightly as I rolled my hips up into that sinful hand and threw my head back, eyes fluttering shut.

I could hear his low chuckle and lifted my head up to see him making his way down my body. He stopped right in front of my clothed erection, letting his hot breath brush against it. I could see his smirk as I brought one of my own hands up to stifle the pitiful whimper that escaped from my mouth. My face felt like it was the sun, a huge ball of fiery explosions. He hooked his thumbs through the panties and slowly, maddeningly, pulled them down.

I felt nervous and embarrassed, being exposed and so close to him. I wanted to cover myself up, but he wasn't having that and sensing my fear he pinned my arms to my sides.

He looked up at me, his eyes assuring for once in his life. "Young master?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You can c-continue," I finally managed to stammer out, having some trouble looking him straight in the eyes because of my embarrassment in the situation but managing to do it.

Slowly and gingerly he kissed the tip of my throbbing member, his tongue teasing the sensitive slit. I bit my lip as hard as I could to keep the broken moan from leaving my throat. Suddenly his mouth encased my whole erection, causing me to scream in sheer pleasure. I had never felt anything like this before, _ever. _

I watched as his head bobbed up and down, up and down. The heat in the pit of my stomach was growing rapidly and I couldn't hold back the noises anymore.

"S-sebastian! Stop I'm g-gonna," I was cut off by my own needy moan as I came into his mouth. My breathing heavy as I came down from my high and I looked up to see Sebastian swallow it all. It was strangely sexy and it made me want more. Want to feel that pleasure again. I wanted Sebastian to feel that pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "More," I whispered. "I want you to," I told him.

He pulled back, kissing me on the lips again. I opened my mouth for him, allowing our tongues to mingle lazily together. When he pulled back he looked at me for a moment before asking, "Are you sure, young master?" Concern filled his voice and that just made me want to please him more.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He pulled us into position, so he was once again lying on top of me and brought three of his finger to my mouth and ordered me to suck. I complied, twirling my tongue around them and covering them with saliva. Finally he pulled them from my mouth and trailed them down my body before pushing one of his slick digits into my opening.

I gasped, not so much in pain as mild discomfort. He frowned and offered a look of comfort as he continued to stretch me for what was soon coming. Then soon he was slipping the second in and curling and scissoring them. I groaned and closed my eyes as he searched for something. Then after another minute he found it causing me to moan loudly and push back against his fingers. He scratched his nails against that spot so I wouldn't notice when he slipped the third finger in.

After a few more minutes of that I was a moaning, panting mess.

"P-Please, Sebastian," I whined loudly, squirming and trying to get his fingers deeper inside me.

"Okay, young master," Sebastian said as he positioned himself with my entrance. Slowly and carefully he pushed in, trying to be as gentle as possible. I bit my lip and tried to hold back my tears till he was fully in. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead soothingly.

"You can move now," I whispered, not speaking to loud so the pain wouldn't show in my voice. He started with small strokes and gradually the pain turned to pleasure till I was moaning with him.

I gripped the sheets, my knuckles turning white as I bucked my hips in time with Sebastian's thrusts, taking him even deeper. He hit my prostate dead on causing a small scream of ecstasy to escape my lips before it was muffled by the beautiful raven above me's lips. He thrust hard against that spot, leaving me breathless. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I scream his name as I fell over the edge. He followed right behind me, a loud groan leaving his lips as he came deep inside me.

He pulled off me with a grunt to lie beside me on the bed. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"This is so wrong," I whispered.

"Love you to." He chuckled, "and I certainly loved your outfit."

I blushed and for once spoke exactly what was on my mind when it came to my butler. "Maybe I should dress like that more often…"

…..

_~The End~_

_Hope you liked it. This is apparently what happens when I get inspired XD Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think! Love you guys!_

_-BlackAsDay_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
